


If All Of The Kings Had A Queen On Their Throne

by WafflesAndPancakes



Series: Kings & Kings [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Crown kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned feminization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i think this qualifies as, mentioned exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: A king is allowed to have some fun, too.orI had this idea and needed to get it out of my system.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (mentioned), Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: Kings & Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782295
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	If All Of The Kings Had A Queen On Their Throne

**Author's Note:**

> It started off fairly sweet and at some point, it turned into the mess it is now pretty quickly.  
> I don't even know.  
> Now it's just brocedes being kinky.
> 
> \- waffles

It was the darkest night in December when the grand ball was held, when the halls were filled with candles and people, women swirling through the halls in their long dresses, men standing at the sides in their fancy suits. He was a fan of those nights, long evenings with a bit too much alcohol after which his feet would be hurting until he fell into bed to wake up more than slightly hungover. For years, Lewis had been the one he woke up next to, the other’s wild curls more than once in his face, a tattooed hand resting on his abdomen. The smell of champagne and sweat and that specific ‘Lewis’-smell. The golden band on his finger which glistened in the first rays of the sun on that day. A promise given for eternity.

But before waking up with one of the worst hangovers in existence, one had to celebrate properly - and the grand ball was perfect for that. Nico loved the attention he was getting, how the people looked at him and his beautiful and amazing husband, how they envied them for breaking any rules that had been established so many years ago. A gay prince, something no one had ever thought about before. But there he was, dancing with the love of his life, hand on his hips, forehead resting against his. They were still so madly in love, even after all these years, after nearly breaking up multiple times, after being heartbroken, breaking down in tears and risking everything to be together. And somehow, Nico still did not know how, they had done it. And he was so thankful for this opportunity. For being able to show the world that it was okay for a king to have a husband instead of a wife.

“I love you, Nico.”

Lewis smiled at him, pressing a fleeting kiss onto his lips before spinning him around twice. Nico giggled and rolled his eyes, trying not to stumble as he came to stand in front of Lewis again.

“Spin me around like that once more and I’ll think about returning that.”

His husband licked his lips and looked him up and down. One hand wandered up and down his back while the other came to rest on his cheek, gently coaxing him to come closer. Their eyes met, locked, held each other’s gazes. Checking the mood. If this was okay. Where the boundaries were. Finally, Lewis leaned forward, his lips nearly touching Nico’s ear.

“A bit feisty, aren’t we?”

His voice was soft and warm, and it sent shivers down Nico’s spine. He took a deep breath, his mind racing to find a somewhat fit answer to push it into the direction he wanted it to go.

“I am a king, I am allowed to be a bit feisty.”

“You may be a king but first and foremost you’re a spoiled, little brat.”

Technically-speaking, Lewis was not wrong. Nico was spoiled. And he could be a brat. But he did not want to submit that easily, he wanted a somewhat fair fight, a battle where only one can come out on top. Nico’s face went blank, no emotion anywhere, only coldness in his eyes as he caught Lewis’ eyes again.

“Watch your mouth, you’re still talking to someone who’s above you.”

Lewis rolled his eyes, the hand that had rested on the king’s cheek now on the back of his neck, tightening his grip.

“But you always look so good on your knees.” Nico knew where this was going, was Lewis was about to say. He had said it so often to him when it was him who was leading this odd kind of dance, but hearing it from his husband always made him weak, so it came to no surprise that he swallowed hard and closed his eyes as the words fell from his lips, and Nico tried desperately to keep any sounds in. “And I would die to see you choke on my dick right now.”

“Fuck you, Hamilton,” he whispered, feeling Lewis’ other hand sneaking further down.

“No, I’ll fuck you, _my king_. I'll make that proud king beg for my dick.” He lowered his voice even more, his grasp becoming easier on his neck. “Color?”

“Fucking green, let’s get out of here.”

As soon as they had reached their bedroom, Nico was pressed against the wall with a thud, Lewis’ mouth all over his neck, leaving marks all over the light skin. Nico knew how much self-control was needed for when Lewis pulled away, straightening his back, settling in his role.

“Undress. Now.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Nico, stop playing your fucking games and get on with it.”

Nico did not move a single step, only looking at Lewis. There was a satisfied smile on his lips, cocky and maybe a bit too full of himself, as always. In the end, Lewis was right, he  _ should _ get on with it if he did not want to go through a harsh punishment. But the alcohol in his blood system seemed to numb his abilities to make the right decisions, so instead of moving, he waited for Lewis to do something - and said something was to put his hand around his neck, pressing him further into the wall.

“I’m not in a mood to wait for his majesty the whole night. Either you take your clothes off and get on the bed, or… mh… I could make you wear that beautiful dress I’ve bought you. Get you all prettied up and show you around at the ball. Sit on your throne while you’re kneeling in front of me, getting me off.”

Nico was staring at Lewis with big eyes, a broken moan leaving his throat. He knew Lewis would not do that without his consent, without talking about it first but fuck, it should not have turned him on as much as it had. The idea of fully submitting to Lewis, the part of the two of them who was normally to submit, it had something exciting to it. Especially if it was in front of other people (they had had sessions with Dan and Max, and yes, the Dutch king and his prince consort watching them had been hot as fuck).

“You’re so beautiful wearing that dress, you know that? Makes me want to destroy you. Fuck you senseless as you dirty your dress. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Come on the fabric while someone’s watching you? While I pump my load into you?”

Nico could not do anything else than nod, his mouth was dry and his mind spun, projecting pictures of what could happen into his head, making him press against Lewis. It earned him a satisfied sound from his husband, who let go of his throat and took a step back again.

“If you want me to invite Dan and Max one more time, I need you to undress and get onto the bed now.”

Nico moved as quickly as never before, quickly getting rid of his suit and his underwear. He was about to reach for his crown, still sitting heavily on his head, but Lewis’ voice stopped him, ordering to leave it on.

“I want to fuck you while you wear it.”

The bed dipped when Lewis kneeled on it, turning Nico onto his stomach with a simple push of his hand. He pulled his hips up, and Nico could not see his face, but he knew that he was grinning while staring down on him. The German was about to stretch out to the nightstand where they stored their lube, but his arm fell down and he lost all of his body tension as he felt Lewis’ tongue on his entrance. Moans and pants started to leave his mouth, and his legs were soon shaking, only held up by Lewis’ hands around his calves.

“I… I thought I was supposed to blow you…”

“Change of plans.”

Now it was Lewis’ turn to stretch out to the nightstand, grabbing the lube and spreading some of it on his fingers. Then, he bent down again, his mouth reattaching to Nico’s hole before (finally, in Nico’s opinion) pushing a finger inside him. It did not take a lot before the Brit could add another finger and then another one, spreading him out beneath him. It was not the most proper preparation they had ever gone through (Lewis had a weakness when it came to fingering Nico into oblivion), but both of them wanted more, wanted release. Nico pressed his face into the pillow beneath him and whimpered as Lewis removed his fingers. The rustle of clothes filled the room, and by the sound of it, his husband had not bothered with undressing completely. His thoughts were proven correct as he felt Lewis slowly push into him, more and more of his pants pressing against his calves and his ass.

“Fuck, Nico, you’re so fucking tight.”

Lewis’ voice sounded pressed and Nico knew why, knew how hard it was to fight the temptation of pushing directly into him, of following his instincts to claim what was his. Only when he felt Nico relax slightly, he started to move, holding on to the other’s hips as he slowly started to increase the speed. Nico moaned out loud, his hands clenching down into the sheets, his erection throbbing between his legs. He knew he was not going to last as long as he normally did and he partially blamed it on the alcohol. Lewis’ hand had found its way into his hair, tugging on the light strands as his other hand dug into his hips, surely leaving behind marks for a while.

“Lewis! Baby, please!  _ Please _ let me come, I beg you,  _ please _ !”

Lewis chuckled to the best of his abilities, his fingers slightly digging into his skull. The crown was about to fall off, only held on his head because Lewis’ arm was in its way.

“Can you come untouched, darling? Dirty the bed?” He moved even quicker, not-so-gently biting into his earlobe. “Make me proud, sweetie.”

Nico let out a choked off moan, heat pooling in his stomach before he came, whimpering as Lewis kept on moving, chasing his own orgasm until he fell over the edge too, coming inside of his husband. He stayed like that for a few moments before pulling out, carefully settling Nico down. The German barely noticed all of that, including how Lewis got up to get a washcloth to clean him, but what he noticed was how Lewis cuddled up behind him afterward and pulled him closer. He was about to drift into sleep when he heard his voice behind him, mumbled into the sweaty strands of his hair.

“I love you, Nico.”

The next morning, Nico woke up to a tattooed arm around his chest and a quiet yawn next to his ear, paired with the soft rustling of the sheets. He smiled, bringing up the hand to his lips to kiss the golden band around Lewis’ ring finger.

“Good morning, my beautiful husband.”

“Did I fuck your brain out that well that you’re actually kind before your first coffee?”

The German huffed and turned around in Lewis’ arms, his lips forming a slight pout.

“I wanted to be cute and you’re being an ass.”

“What do they say? You are what you eat.”

“ _ Lewis Hamilton! _ ”

Lewis laughed and tried to hold Nico close, who just tried to get away, his pout now stronger than before. In the end, the Brit managed to hold his husband in bed, calming him down with soft kisses all over his face and neck while they were leaning against the headboard.

“Sorry, babe.”

His hand wandered down across Nico’s chest, his fingers painting invisible patterns onto the light skin until they reached their goal. The king’s mouth fell agape, leaning his head against the wall with closed eyes. Lewis’ hand carefully moved up and down, his eyes carefully watching every change in Nico’s expression, his ears focused on the sounds he made.

“I know we talked about blowjobs yesterday…” Lewis’ other hand fished for something behind him, Nico could make that out from the sound of it, and heavy metal was placed onto his head. The crown. “And I want to make it up to you,  _ my king _ .”

With that, Lewis slid down his body, and Nico knew that they would not get out of the bed for some time when he grabbed a fist full of dark curls and guided Lewis further down.

**Author's Note:**

> \- all of this is a work of fiction and none of this is a portrayal of reality. kudos and comments are liked and welcomed. -


End file.
